The killer and the Tom girl
by Alexia Colette
Summary: School setting. Sougo and Kagura slowly fall in love until a tragedy happens and it leaves Kagura in a bad situation. Kamui and Rei (My Oc) are in an arranged marriage and Kamui is trying to convince Rei that he truly loves her, then he does something crazy. Sougo...Kamui...are their actions linked? Crappy summary. Currently on haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! Hope yall like it.**

* * *

"Let me go sadist!" Kagura yelled...wait, maybe I should start from the beginning.

4 years before..

Meet Kagura. Queen of Gintama high school. She controls all the boys in her school. She's a redhead with blue eyes but covers them with her swirly glasses.

Meet Sougo. King of Gintama high school. He controls all the girls. He has red eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Normally you'd think that they get along together...As if!...They despise each other! But they don't know that...yet.

In my personal opinion it's impossible for two people to have already conquered a whole school when they are only freshmen's. But when you have people like Sougo and Kagura, who have the most influential families in all of Edo, and are crazy strong, then...yeah, I'd say it's highly possible. Although people don't know that yet.

Sougo is a prince in hiding. Kagura is the daughter of a yakuza family. The yato family. Just the name give's me shivers.

"I'm hungry! Shinpachi go get me some food!" Kagura sat lazily in her chair sucking on a piece of Sonbuku.

"Go get it yourself you dumb ass!" Shinpachi yelled and smacked her across the head.

Meet Shinpachi. A boy with no use...but can still stand up to Kagura.

"You really are useless." Kagura deadpanned as she glared at Shinpachi.

"I dare you to say that again." he held his fist's up; the veins in his forehead popping out.

Kagura sighed once more and left the room to go buy herself some food.

"Great another girl."Okita himself sat in the middle of the hallway, with all the girls in the school clamoring around him all dressed in slutty clothes.

"What do you want?" he asked thinking that Kagura was there to swoon at the sight of him, but she simply walked by.

"Oi bitch! What do you think you're doing walking past Okita-sama like that!?" one of his fan girls yelled, trying to act tough.

Kagura simply kept walking.

"You bitch! Get her girls!" the crazed fan ordered and a group of girls charged at Kagura.

No one saw what happened. All they saw was the aftermath. The crazed fans against the wall and Kagura stepping on one of them with another girl in her hands. Both were knocked out.

"Bitches...I'll tell you this once and only once. Don't ever mess with me...or I'll kill you." Kagura grinned sadistically and left.

"Who was that?" Sougo asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I remember seeing her! S-She's the daughter of a yakuza family! The yato's! Dammit! They're gonna kill us.!" the fan-girl paced back and forth in a frenzy.

"Oi Okita-kun? What are you doing?" a woman who you all know as Otae asked smiling sadistically. A red aura forming around her.

"This is bad! See ya!" Okita gave the girls a wink and ran away from the demon.

"Get back here you Idiot!" Otae ran after him, but not after beating the girls up.

_With Okita.._

"That crazy gorilla almost caught me!" Sougo sighed, hiding behind the walls near the stairs.

"Oh, its you." he heard a voice coming from the stairs.

"Oh! I know, from now I'll call you China." he hit his plam as if to say that was the smartest Idea ever.

"Hell no." Kagura deadpanned and walked back to her classroom.

"Why are you following me? Creepy." she asked.

"I expected another reaction from you. Normally when I give girls a nickname, they swoon." Sougo said, still following her.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but...I'm not one of your fan girls and I couldn't give two shits about you." Kagura said and turned to look at him.

"Well, I don't mind. I don't want an ugly girl like you in my fan club anyway." Sougo smirked. Kagura ignored him and walked into the classroom.

"Great! More of your fan girls." Kagura grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Sougo-sama! What do you want us to do for you today?" his fangirls chorused.

"You, doggy position. I need something to rest my legs on." he commanded and the girl happily obliged.

"You sadist." Kagura spat and glared at him.

"Kagura-sama! Your brother sent for you." one of Kagura's servant ran into the room.

"What does that bastard want now?" Kagura sighed and left to go deal with the situation.

"Oh, this look's interesting. Let's go girls." Sougo smirked and they followed Kagura again.

_With Kagura..._

"Yo Kagura." Kamui winked.

"What do you want baka-nichan." Kagura yawned.

Meet Kamui. Kagura's brother. One of the bad boys of the school. Okita is also one of them.

"Don't be like that imouto!" He reached out to hug Kagura but she side stepped it.

"Heh, your related to China?" Sougo appeared out of the doorway.

"Yeah! She's so cute right?" Kamui smiled, his face resembling that of a child who just got ice-cream.

"Nope. She so ugly." Sougo replied.

"Oi, don't talk about my sister like that. I'll kill you." Kamui smiled not so innocently anymore.

"Kagura! Wanna hang out with me on the roof? Come with me anyway." Rei said, ignoring the stares of Kamui and Okita.

Meet Rei. One of Kagura's closest friend, almost like sisters. Rei is a yakuza boss. She has long black hair and green eyes.

"You didn't even let me answer!" Kagura glared as Rei dragged her to the roof.

"You don't get that choice. If you hang out with those boy's, they'll rape you." she said and suddenly Kagura sped walked to the roof.

_With Kamui and Sougo..._

"I really don't see the resemblance. She's not cute at all." Sougo commented.

"You just haven't seen her. None of her Fan's have either. She really is beautiful. You'll have time to see her soon. Tomorrow is the school festival right?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah, but we hardly celebrate that anymore." Sougo said.

"Just wait." Kamui grinned.

"...You really are a sis-con." Sougo said and had to run immediately after he said that.

"I'll kill you!" resounded through the whole school.

**The Next day...**

"Seriously! What is wrong with my family!" Kagura complained as Rei did her hair.

"I know. I was going to sleep today but they just had to make us dress up for this useless festival." Rei said and applied clear lip gloss to her lips.

"Well, lets go." Rei said and they both checked themselves in the mirror. They wouldn't admit it, but they were both pretty excited about the festival.

Kagura was dressed in a black laced sweetheart long sleeved short gown topped with a gold flowered headband, Black heeled boots and black gloves.. It was slit on the right leg showing more of her body. She also had her hair down and wore some red lipstick.

Rei was dressed in a long sea green dress which matched her eyes, topped with a green gloves and Silver heels. Her hair was in a bun and she also had some red lip stick on.

"Kagura leave you glasses at home." Rei commanded.

"What!" Kagura complained but still dropped them on her dresser.

"Nee-chan, the car is ready. You done?" Kamui asked, sounding bored already.

"Yeah, Lets get this over with." Kagura stepped out of her room with Rei.

Kamui kissed Rei on her cheeks. "You both look good!"

"Do that again and I'll kill you." Rei threatened, an ominous green aura surrounding her.

Oh I forgot to tell you this but Kamui and Rei are in an arranged marriage. They've known each other from childbirth. Kamui seems to like her but Rei seems to hate his guts.

"Let's go..." Kagura said and with that they were on their way to the festival.

20 minutes later.

"Okita-sama!" Sougo's fans cheered as he came out of his limo.

Sougo was dressed in a normal black suit.

Next was Hijikata. One of the bad boys. Then there was Takasugi, who is also one of the bad boys.

The Teachers came next. They were all dressed like normal people. The weird thing was that Tusukyo-sensei was on Gin-sensei's arm.

"Since when were they dating?" one of the students commented.

"More importantly, where's Kagura-sama?!" one of they boys yelled.

"The bitch probably didn't want to show her ugly face in public." one of Sougo's fans remarked slyly.

Another Limo pulled up.

Kamui got out first and then Rei.

Then Kagura.

"Holy shit!" Half of Kagura's fans fainted from blood-loss.

"That's her?!" Sougo's fan's screamed.

"Whoa!" Sougo whistled and Kamui smiled. "I told you."

"Rei, lets get some Cotton candy." Kagura dragged Rei to the cotton candy stall.

"Kagura-sama? Do you have a date for this evening?" a boy asked Kagura.

"No...who are you?" Kagura replied.

"Oh, my name is Ogonashi, and if you don't mind, can you be my date for this night?" he replied.

"She already has a date." Sougo appeared behind Kagura and flung his arms around her.

"Oi sadist take that back before I kill you." Kagura threatened but was ignored.

"Sougo-san, sorry I didn't know she was taken." Ogonashi said and ran away.

"Bastard! I already told you this but I have no plans on being one of your slutty fan girls." Kagura glared and brought out an umbrella.

"An umbrella? What's that going to do?" Sougo asked, but was cut off with bullets flying past his cheeks.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me." Kagura pointed her umbrella at his forehead one last time then left with Rei.

"Heh." Kagura heard him laugh and dodged the sharp pointy steel before it could pierce her.

"A sword?!" Kagura whispered then smirked.

"It's seems that I'll have a lot of fun with you." she said and Sougo smirked.

With Kamui...

"Oi, your sis and the sandy haired boy are fighting." Rei walked over to him.

"It's fine." Kamui replied and pulled Rei to his chest.

"Ka-mu-i! Let me go." Rei commanded seething with rage.

"It's not fair you know. I really love you but you don't love me back." Kamui pinned her to the wall.

"I know your lying so you can stop the act. I hate guy's like you. You pick up a woman, play with her feelings and then throw her away. I refuse to be used like that! And I'm going to protect Kagura from going through that pain." Rei stared at Kamui with determination.

"How do you know how it feels? Don't tell me...someone's done that to you?" Kamui stared with surprise.

"Don't remind me! Being the boss of a yakuza group comes with risks. I can never erase what happened to me, but I can prevent it from happening to anyone." and with that Rei left Kamui to go have fun.

With Sougo and Kagura...

By now they had already destroyed half of the stalls set up for the festival.

"Why won't you admit defeat already?!" Kagura glared at him and shot some bullets at him.

"Hell no!" he dodged the bullets and charged at her with his sword.

"Alright you two idiots. Time to stop." Rei flashed between both of them and gave them a round kick which they managed to dodge.

"I was getting tired of him anyway. Let's go Rei! This festival is no fun." Kagura was about to drag Rei to the car when someone gripped her wrist.

"Oi, your still my date remember." Sougo reminded her.

"Like hell I care about that." Kagura glared and struggled against Sougo.

"Well I care so your coming with me." Sougo picked Kagura bridal style and ran to the Hunted house.

"Die Sadist!" was heard throughout the festival.

* * *

**Alright! I know I changed it. I'm sorry. I decided to make it a Okikagu and Kamui x oc fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need ideas people. Give me a heart-wrenching twist.**

* * *

**Ring Ring...**

The bell rang. First period: over...yet, chaos still reigned at Gintama high-school.

"Sadist! Die!" Kagura yelled and charged at Sougo.

Apparently Sougo had put Tabasco sauce in her food.

"I can't believe you fell for that! It's the oldest trick in the book!" Sougo laughed.

"Oldest trick in the book my ass! I need water!" Kagura yelled rolling on the floor.

Yet no one moved. Suddenly Kagura stopped moving.

"Kagura-sama?" the class became deadly silent.

"Oi, go call Kamui." Sougo commanded one of his followers and then went down to go check if Kagura was still alive.

"Ha! Sucker! I got you now!" Kagura punched him in his stomach knocking him out in the process.

"Come on boys. Time to go." Kagura grinned and flung her bag across her shoulders.

"Dammit! Yamazaki, what is the best way to subdue a beast like her." Sougo cursed as he woke up.

"I'm not sure..." he replied.

Meet Yamazaki...I have no idea what to say about hi-(author smacks narrator.) H-He love's anpans.

"Oh yeah, you've never had a girlfriend before." Sougo said and packed his bag up to go to lunch.

_Lunch time..._

"Kagura!" Otae yelled and lunged herself at Kagura.

"Anego!" Kagura yelled.

"Where's Kyuu-chan?" Kagura asked.

"I don't know and don't care. Feed me doughnuts!"Imai commanded.

"Calm yourself you doughnut eating monster!" Rei karate chopped the back of Imai's head.

Tae, Kyuubei, Kagura, Imai, and Rei. The SFF. Sadistic Female Five. They were all second years with the exception of Kagura.

Kamui, Hijikata, Sougo, Takasugi and Katsura. The SMF. Sadistic Male Five. They were all Seniors with the exception of Sougo and Hijikata. Kamui is a third year.

"Can you believe it! Gin-chan started dating Tsukky!" Kagura whispered.

"I know right!" Tae whispered back.

"I think it's cool." Rei said.

"Oi where are my doughnuts bitches!" Imai managed to ask with a straight face, before she was pummeled by the monster girls.

That caught the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"GO GET YOUR OWN DOUGHNUT BITCH!" they yelled.

Kamui whistled with amusement. Sougo smirked. "The gorillas are at it again." Hijikata sighed.

"FUCK YOU!" Kagura yelled across the room to him and gave him the finger.

"How did she hear me!" Hijikata whispered to himself surprised.

"Oh, I have a question. How do you torture a girl like her." Sougo pointed to Kagura.

"I honestly don't want to know what goes on in your head." Hijikata sighed and Kamui was already by Sougo.

"If you even think of hurting my sister, I'll kill you." he smiled, yet his aura showed blood-lust.

"I'm tired of this. I leaving." Sougo yawned and picked up his bags.

"Oi, school isn't over yet." Hijikata said.

"I don't care, actually go die Hijibaka-san." Sougo said and left.

"I'm going to go buy some rice." Kagura said and left.

"I give up. All you kids breaking the rules." Hijikata said and brought out a cigarette.

Kamui karate chopped him on his head. " Your also breaking the rules."

**_With Kagura..._**

**Kagura's Pov.**

"Rice, rice, I'm gonna eat some riceee!" I happily skipped down the street, trying to find a restaurant that sells rice. I didn't see the car that had swiveled and was heading towards me.

"Watch out!" someone yelled, but I couldn't find out who it was because I had blacked out.

**Sougo's Pov.**

I didn't know what to do... The car made a direct hit. My heart started beating a hundred times fast and it hurt.

'Why do I care. She's my rival...I want her to die,...right?' I thought to myself. People were slowly gathering around her. I saw the driver step out and my blood boiled with anger.

Now was not the time for that. I went over to Kagura and picked her up bridal style.

"You need to hang on. For me and everyone who knows you." I said.

"Sir, you can use my taxi!" a man said and I shook my head no.

I held her closer to me as I jumped from roof to roof. I soon arrived at a hospital and they saw the situation and sent her to the emergency room.

My heart was still beating abnormally fast. I felt fear once again, for the second time in my life. I had finally found someone who I could express myself better too and the thought of her leaving scared.

'It's just like my aneue.' I thought as I shakily brought out my phone to call everyone.

In the next 15 minutes they were here.

"Where is my sister?"Kamui asked frantically and before I had a chance to answer the doctor came out. We held our breaths waiting for the answer...at least I know I did.

"I'm sorry sh-" the doctor was cut off but Kamui slamming his hands to the wall with enough force for it to break.

"There's no way, my sister is that weak. Did you all just not do your job well?" Kamui smiled and in this case, it meant hell for this hospital. I could feel myself shaking. She left,...just like my sister. I felt like I was going crazy.

"You didn't let me finish. She's alive. But she's in a coma." the doctor informed us.

My heart calmed down slightly but I stiffened when I heard his next words.

"She might not wake up for at least a year." he said.

I felt as if my world had frozen. No...No...there was no way I would take that. I slowly got up and headed to her room.

"Sir! You can't go in yet!" the doctor said but I ignored him.

She slept so peacefully, it almost made me not want to wake her up; but my sadistic side won.

"China! Wake up." I shook her gently afraid of breaking her and then she would really leave.

"Get up so we could have our usual spar!" I almost yelled.

"Are you going to give up just like that?" I said almost at the point of tears.

"If I could sleep for more than that I would you bastard!" Kagura responded.

"I got hit by a car! The least you could do is be nice to me Sadist!" she glared but I didn't care. I gave her a swift hug and thanked the gods.

"Sadist?" she said and I immediately got off her and carried her bridal style towards the waiting room.

"Put me down sadist!" she screamed and struggled but I ignored her and continued moving towards the waiting room.

"She's awake." I said and put her down. Everyone was surprised. A girl who wasn't supposed to wake up until after a year, had woken up just an hour after she got hit by a car.

"You guys are monsters." Gin chuckled nervously.

"Who are you calling a monster you perm head!" she smack him on his head and I smiled a bit.

"Your slowly falling in love with her aren't you?" Kamui came over to me.

I shook my head. " No...I just couldn't let another person in my life die." I replied, looked at Kagura for the last time and then left.

Not knowing that tomorrow would be hectic.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up very soon.**


End file.
